School Tales Arc 01
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 2x1. 3x4. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan. Uma verdadeira saga relatada segundo o ponto de vista de Heero, contando suas aventuras e desventuras com seu...Amigo? Inimigo? Chateador Ambulante? Namorado? Amante?, Duo Maxwell, no colégio Fuji
1. Resenha

"**Uma verdadeira saga contada pelo ponto de vista de Heero sobre suas aventuras no Colégio Fujisaki."**

_**Kiya-Sama**_

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

.

**Resenha pela Tradutora Illy-chan HimuraWakai:**

.

As breves linhas descritas aí em cima nada contam a respeito desta maravilhosa fic da Kiya-Sama – a 1ª fic dela que estou trazendo para o site ^~

'School Tales' é composta por 03 arcos – sim, a fic já está finalizada, hoohho – cada um dividido em vários capítulos, relatados segundo o ponto de vista de Heero, contando as aventuras dele em sua escola... e sua desventuras com seu... **Amigo? Inimigo? Chateador Ambulante? Amante?**, Duo Maxwell. ^___~

Bem, meninas...

Eu AMO 'School Tales'.

Esta é A fic que eu SEMPRE quis ler!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Descobertas**_ é a palavra-chave desta fic - assim como **Ingenuidade** e **Ousadia.**

Ai, meu Deus... Meu pobre coração se viu se derretendo, enlouquecendo, amando, se deliciando nesta fic...

E sabem porquê? Porque a Kiya-Sama fez a fic mais MARAVILHOSA, DIVINA, DELICADA e SENSÍVEL, em se tratando de Duo e Heero... e de um relacionamento iniciado em cima de muitos erros, angústias, deliciosas descobertas, sentimentos ingênuos, uma deliciosa ousadia – e muito amor!!!

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!**

Todos que me conhecem SABEM que sou MALUCA por fics que os rapazes sejam virgens e que se descubram – assim como aos seus corpos – aos poucos. Mas de uma maneira verdadeira, sem nem 8 ou 80 e, principalmente... SEM um dos dois sendo uma "mocinha virginal" disfarçada. Ó_________ó

Pois bem – Kiya-Sama conseguiu fazer isso!!! *__________________*

Em "School Tales...", Kiya colocou Duo e Heero como verdadeiros rapazes... E gente... _**PeloamordeSãoYaoi!!!!!**_

Colocou os dois descobrindo um ao outro... em todos os sentidos!!!

Nossa... sabe aquele tipo de fic em que os dois são rapazes adolescentes, virgens, com toda a sorte de hormônios explodindo no corpo e um mundo de sentimentos explodindo dentro do coração? Pois bem – você encontrou a fic. ^___~

... 'School Tales' tem as cenas "citrus" – cenas que NÃO SÃO lemons, mas que falta beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem pouco para isso *________* - MAIS LINDAS e APAIXONANTES que eu já vi!!!

É ABSURDAMENTE LINDO ver o Heero descobrindo o corpo dele através de Duo... e o Duo, apesar de viver fazendo _pose_ de "O Fodão" – heeheh - começar a descobrir o próprio corpo, também! Kiya conseguiu um milagre: colocar os dois como sendo extremamente ingênuos em relação aos seus corpos... e ao mesmo tempo, ousados, uma vez que estão sendo vítimas de seus próprios desejos um pelo outro!!

E quando eu falo "descobrir", é DESCOBRIR, mesmo!

'School Tales' BATE TODAS as fics deste tipo!!!! *_________________*

Oh, meu pai... uma das cenas mais lindas é quando Duo e Heero estão no apartamento dele e, durante um "amasso", o Heero se "SOLTA", um pouquinho mais... a ponto de fazer o Duo se desesperar e sair correndo para o banheiro – porque acaba gozando dentro da calça jeans... e quando, depois, Duo (extremamente VERMELHO) sai do banheiro, acaba tendo que _**se mostrar**_, para ele, pois Heero não o tinha "visto", nu, ainda... e acha isso uma injustiça, pois o próprio Duo já tinha visto ele por inteiro, antes!

Assim sendo, nosso Duo Maxwell acaba tendo que... deliciar nosso Heero Yuy, e...

... e?

Oras, o restante? ... Só lendo!!!!!! XD

*risos*

Zilhões de beijos a todas!!! Mas antes, deixo vocês com outra fã de 'School Tales', ohohhohohohoho ^~

_**Illy-chan**_

._**  
**_

**~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~**

.**  
**

**Resenha por uma fã APAIXONADA – Ilía Verseau:**

***O***

School Tales \o\

Eu fiz a Illy postar essa fic por causa do meu aniversário, que é hoje, e quem está ganhando presente é o público, exijo retribuição, viu? ù.ú

Essa trama toda é muito envolvente por um simples motivo: todo mundo já foi adolescente um dia e, conseqüentemente já teve que lidar com a droga que é descobrir a própria sexualidade.

Não estou falando de homossexualidade – nem que estar em sintonia com sua sexualidade seja algo ruim (antes que a Illy venha bater de frente comigo XD).

Mas sabe aquelas sensações que você começa a ter quando passa da fase "meninos são chatos" e admite que você não pode passar sem dar uma bela olhada neles? Poxa, com os meninos gays e com as meninas lésbicas acontece a mesma coisa, afinal somos todos gente!

Caramba, quem nunca sentiu que enquanto você beija alguém e a coisa vai se desenrolando, a gente termina se perguntando se o calor é do clima mesmo XD. O pior é perceber que em alguma hora a pessoa se sentiu do mesmo jeito.

E o medo que dá?

Vem um frio na barriga e a vontade de empurrar a pessoa. Todavia, essa vontade é completamente vencida por uma força primitiva que você não sabia que existia dentro desse buraco obscuro e confuso que é sua cabeça naquela idade.

E depois, quando a intimidade vai aumentando, bem como a confiança, a gente começa a formular algumas hipóteses como "passar para um outro estágio" e formula milhões de fantasias e cria uma expectativa terrível e o tesão e a curiosidade terminam se transformando em medo de novo.

Quanto à fic, os amigos dos meninos são situações à parte. Não vou comentar nada para não terminar dando um _spoiler_ hohoho. E quanto ao colégio? Algumas situações ao estilo Fruits Basket, Ouran… arranca algumas risadas, sim.

Af.f.f se eu não parar agora, vou terminar escrevendo uma página inteira de resumo ¬¬

Muitos beijos e espero que gostem do meu "presente" \o/

_**Ilía Verseau**_

*prestes a lançar o mais novo cap de **'Ósculos e Amplexos' **_**- Aguardem!!***_


	2. Capítulo Um

**Olá Pipow!!**

Sim, aqui é mesmo a fofa da _**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_, fazendo contato tudo bom?? o/

Aqui serei breve, mas se alguém quiser mais esclarecimentos, é só acessar o profile, ok?

Através do **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'**, tenho orgulho em trazer para vocês...

...O re-lançamento de alguns capítulos iniciais de várias fanfics traduzidas anteriormente por mim, quando eu estava no XYZ, agora com uma Tradução mais cuidadosa e um excelente trabalho de Revisão, num esforço conjunto meu e de amigas muito queridas...

...Além destes re-lançamentos, o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções' **postará também capítulos de várias outras fics traduzidas por **Aryam MacAllyster, Blanxe, Aninha_SaganoKai, Ilia Verseau, Kuu_chan, Marlon Kalango...** Ou seja, por alguns dos nomes mais conhecidos no fandom nacional de GW \o/\o/

Mas atenção - apenas os capítulos _**iniciais**_ destas fanfics serão postados aqui no FF. Net, como 'Teasers', para verificar a receptividade das leitoras quanto a elas...

Os demais, ou seja, a continuação destas mesmas fanfics só serão encontradas no _MEU SITE_, o qual LOGO LOGO deverá estar sendo anunciado por aqui ohhohohoh

Portanto, não esqueçam deste aviso importante, ok?

Agora o **'Illy-chan e Grupo Gundam Wing Traduções'** lhes agradece a atenção e desde já, pedimos: Mandem seus reviews!! Mandem mesmo!!! ^~

.

* * *

.

**Autora:** Kiya-Sama.

**Tradutora**: Illy-chan Himura Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** Muitas cenas **CITRUS e L****EMONS** *________*

**Casais:** 2x1, 1X2, 3x4

**Avisos: **Drama, Humor, Angústia Leve, Universo Alternativo, Ponto de Vista de Heero.

**Retratações:** Os personagens principais são propriedades das japonesas Soutsuu Agency, Sunrise Television e Bandai.. Nenhuma de nós ganha dinheiro com eles.

.

**Nota da Tradutora****:**

Tenho o orgulho de dizer que 'School Tales' tem várias fãs tão maravilhosas quanto a própria fic – são elas:

**Youko Takabayashi****, ****Mey Lyen, Megume Takani **

**Grabriele Salomão, Keiko Maxwell e Condessa Oluha **

É para elas que a postagens dos caps de School Tales sempre são dedicados... Lindas, espero encontrar TODAS vocês por aqui de novo, viu? E no meu site também, ohohohoo ^~

.

Mas a postagem desta fic _hoje_ (na verdade, ela estava programada para ser postada mais para frente)

é homenagem à extremamente fofa e apertável da

**Ilía Verseau, **

que fez ontem (25/01) niver de 24 verões ^~ e é SUPER FÃ desta saga fic linda!!!

Até Resenha Adicional da fic ela fez, Uau!!

Gomen pela demora, minha linda. *abraça*

**Happy Yaoi Birthday \o/**

(E ODEIO você, F F N et seu TOSCO!! - Illy estressada por desde ontem não conseguir postar fics)

.

* * *

.

**SCHOOL TALES – ARC ONE **

Crônicas Escolares – Arco 01

.

_**Capítulo Um:**_

.

_**Parada de ônibus**_

.

**Segunda-feira:**

Estou parado debaixo do meu grande guarda-chuva vermelho, pesados pingos de chuva caindo constantemente sobre mim e ao meu redor enquanto espero pela chegada do ônibus. Espirro novamente e esfrego meu nariz com a parte de trás da manga de minha camisa. Já estou encharcado e gostaria de saber por que continuo aqui parado debaixo da minha assim chamada "proteção". Suspiro e ergo minha cabeça, encarando o céu cinzento que continua a nos molhar com suas lágrimas. Espirro novamente e justo quando estou a ponto de erguer meu braço outra vez, dou de cara com inesperado um lenço branco.

Nada de especial. Nada com o que eu devesse ter algum trabalho. Apenas um lenço.

Encaro-o por mais uns segundos antes de virar minha cabeça para encarar seu dono. Encontro olhos azuis violetas e tento forçar um sorriso.

"O… Obrigado…" Murmuro depressa enquanto aceito o lenço. Assôo meu nariz e acabo deixando-o bem sujo. "Vai querer de volta?" Pergunto com um certo constrangimento enquanto dobro e amasso o tecido leve agora sujo em minha mão. "Eu posso lavá-lo e"...

Mas ele toma o lenço da minha mão antes mesmo que eu possa terminar de falar e o coloca no bolso.

_**Idiota.**_ Minha mente protesta enquanto eu o olho cautelosamente. Mas ainda assim, é um estranho.

Ele é um aluno novato – só foi admitido semana passada e, de acordo com nosso professor, é considerado a mente mais brilhante do país. Não que eu me importe com isso ou algo do tipo…

Mentira. Me importo sim! _**Eu**_ já ocupei este lugar uma vez – já fui considerado a mente mais brilhante em minha escola secundária e agora sua presença me incomoda até o limite.

E pensar que tenho que ficar aqui com ele esperando no ponto de ônibus todos os dias.

Isso é que é azar.

Não conversamos muito um com o outro. De fato ele já tentou ser amigável comigo algumas vezes e eu o ignorei, o botei para escanteio. Se tenho alguma esperança de poder recuperar minha posição como o melhor aluno da escola, terei que trabalhar duro. Ele é meu rival – e rivais não se tornam… _amigos_. Esse simples pensamento é o bastante para me deixar enjoado.

É mesmo um puta azar nós dois termos que fazer a mesma rota para nossas casas todos os dias. Isso significa que não importa o quão rápido eu deixe a escola, sempre tenho que lidar com o fato dele estar de pé ao meu lado todas as tardes, no ponto de ônibus.

Suspiro e espirro novamente.

_**Droga, estou ficando mesmo resfriado**_.

Posso sentir o peso fixo do seu olhar e me arrepio em repulsa.

_**Pare de olhar para mim! Pare de olhar para mim, seu cretino!!**_

Finalmente, não agüentei mais. "O que é?" explodi irritado. "Por acaso tem alguma coisa em cima da minha cabeça?"

Ele me encara por um momento mais longo antes de balançar a cabeça e se virar, ignorando-me. _**Cretino. Cretino.**_

Felizmente o ônibus finalmente chega e eu sou poupado da chance de lhe dizer o que realmente acho de suas atitudes. Ele sobe antes de mim e segue para a parte traseira do ônibus. _**Ótimo**_, penso, enquanto me sento confortavelmente em algum lugar na parte dianteira. Porque estou quase que pronto para enfiar algum bom senso nele, se continuar me encarando novamente desse jeito.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

**Terça-feira:**

Tivemos uma reunião do Conselho Estudantil mais cedo esta tarde. Eu sou o presidente júnior e seria natural eu me tornar o Presidente, no meu último ano. Tenho trabalhado duramente para chegar a esta posição e nada irá me parar.

Isso até meu superior vir me dizer que _**ele**_ também vai estar na disputa para o cargo.

Mordi meu cachorro quente com um pouco mais de ferocidade que o normal, mastigando rapidamente e com os pensamentos a mil enquanto olho furiosamente para o poste com o sinal de "Pare" ao meu lado.

_**Claro que eu deveria ter imaginado tal coisa**_, continuo dizendo a mim mesmo. Seria de esperar que eles quisessem tornar o cara mais popular da escola num membro do Conselho. "Trará mais visibilidade ao Comitê." disseram. "Ora, graças a ele, mais e mais pessoas gostariam de aproveitar as atividades.", tagarelaram.

Blá, blá, blá, blá e blá.

Uma completa e absoluta porcaria, se me perguntarem.

Está sendo uma tarde bem mormacenta e enquanto jogo a embalagem do meu lanche na lata de lixo próxima, enrijeço-me quando escuto os passos familiares antes que eles parem ao meu lado. Solto um gemido e olho meu relógio. _**Por quê?**_ Por que, por tudo o que é bom e justo, o ônibus não veio mais cedo? Porque eu tenho que estar preso a ele novamente?

"Como vai o resfriado?"

Hein?

_**Do que é que ele está rindo? Não há nada para se rir, aqui!**_

"Estou… bem." consigo responder tão educadamente quanto possível.

"Isso é bom." Ele diz. "Seria um tremendo azar ter nosso futuro presidente doente com um resfriado".

Novamente, sou poupado de dizer algo que me faça parecer tolo quando o ônibus aparece e ele entra nele antes de mim.

Gostaria de saber se ele estava tirando sarro da minha cara. Desconfio que estava, enquanto o observo se sentar no seu lugar habitual lá no fundão do ônibus.

_**Sim, o desgraçado está!**_, concordo comigo mesmo com um sentimento de intenso despeito crescendo dentro de mim. E, desta vez, não vou aceitar isso sem fazer nada!

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

**Quarta-feira:**

Estou correndo – e rezando para que eu possa pegar o ônibus das cinco e trinta desta vez. Eu sei que ele ainda está na escola porque passei por ele enquanto distraía um bando de fãs suas barulhentas e bobinhas com a descrição de alguma das suas viagens.

Eu _**costumava**_ ter um fã clube. Claro que eu fingia que ele não existia e aceitava aquela situação como sendo uma espécie de direito. Agora que penso sobre isso... Parece arrogante e metido de minha parte, não? Quero dizer, não me interessava particularmente por nenhuma das meninas, mas, ainda assim, isto não me impedia de desfrutar suas eternas demonstrações de carinho e atenção.

Lembro-me delas comemorando dias especiais em minha honra! O Dia dos Namorados então era uma época em que todas pareciam estar de acordo com o mundo. Eu era a pessoa mais amada na escola inteira.

Mas agora não mais. Desde que _**ele**_ chegou, o grupo de fãs dele só fez crescer enquanto o meu encolheu até virar um patético nada.

Estremeço com o tagarelar feminino que enche os corredores enquanto caminho. Oh, _**'ele fez isto'**_ e '_**ele fez aquilo'**_. **'**_**Ele é tão maravilhoso e se ofereceu a fazer isso, aquilo, isto, isto e mais isto'**_. Argh. E como se minha dor e sofrimento ainda não fossem o bastante, no Dia dos Namorados ele foi praticamente soterrado com chocolates e cartas!

Ele me ofereceu uma caixa, na época.

Eu a joguei fora com raiva. O que ele pensa que eu sou? Algum imbecil?

_**Não!** **Não!!!!**_ Corro o mais rápido que minhas podem me levar, observando, horrorizado, o ônibus que eu esperava pegar ir sumindo a distância. Caio de joelhos, derrotado. Gostaria de saber se enfureci os deuses, para este castigo ser jogado em mim.

"Opa, parece que você perdeu seu ônibus, hein?"

Eu sinto uma resposta ácida subir por minha garganta e me forço a controlar minha raiva para não ceder ante aquele tom _**amigável**_ novamente. É tudo culpa **dele**. _**Pensar**_ nele tinha me feito perder o ônibus. Se ele não estivesse em meus pensamentos, eu teria corrido muito mais rápido!

Eu me levanto e limpo a sujeira em meus joelhos. Com um resmungo, começo a andar. Sim, isso mesmo. Farei o caminho inteiro de volta para casa a pé, se for preciso!

"Você vai até sua casa a pé?"

_**Por que não responde isso você mesmo, gênio**_? Zombo intimamente.

"É um pouco longe, não acha?"

Eu acelero o passo.

"Acho que vai chover também."

Algumas gotas começam a cair e eu encolho meus ombros em derrota.

"Não quer dividir o meu guarda-chuv..."

"**NÃO!! NÃO QUERO!! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FICA LONGE DE MIM E SE PREOCUPA COM O QUE É DA SUA MALDITA CONTA?!!"**

Alguns transeuntes nos encaram espantados, mas não me importo. Olho friamente para ele, minha respiração rápida e áspera, notando que ele recuou com a resposta.

**Ótimo.** É o que ele merece por ser tão pé no saco. Finalmente, ele me dá um pequeno sorriso que não lhe alcança os olhos, antes de dizer friamente.

"Entendi o recado. Não se preocupe, não vou aborrecê-lo novamente, Heero."

E quando ele se vira para esperar pelo ônibus na parada, fico encarando aquela sua longa trança e me perguntando se não fui um pouco longe demais.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

**Quinta-feira:**

Meus passos parecem mais pesados que o normal e não sei por quê. Talvez seja por causa do dia.

Foi um dia triste, chuvoso e mormacento. Acho que eu devia estar contente por ele não ter feito nenhuma tentativa de ser gentil comigo hoje. Ele não se ofereceu para me ajudar a levar os livros para a biblioteca. Ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de conversar lá nos armários. Ele não me deu aquele pequeno e irritante sorriso a cada vez que entrei na sala de aula. Ele nem mesmo se ofereceu para se sentar comigo durante o almoço, hoje.

Eu deveria estar imensamente feliz por finalmente ter sido deixado em paz.

Certo?

Estou novamente parado ao lado do avise de "Pare" e me apoio nele, esperando por sua chegada. Seria menos estressante desta vez - saber que não teria que lidar com os truquezinhos chatos dele.

Se eu tiver realmente sorte, quem sabe ele não atrasa hoje? Há, mas conhecendo meu azar supremo, tenho certeza que logo ouvirei aqueles passos familiares e terei que ficar com ele perto de mim novamente.

**_Cinco minutos, dez._**

**_Quinze minutos… _**

Eu ainda estou sozinho na parada.

Relutantemente olho para o lugar que ele normalmente fica, esperando que estivesse lá com aquele grande guarda-chuva azul e com aquele sorriso que parecia sempre reservar para mim.

Ao invés disso, me vejo encarando uma garotinha que está chupando seu pirulito com óbvio prazer.

_**Onde você está, seu pateta?! O ônibus vai já passar e você vai acabar perdendo-o!**_

O que… o que eu estou pensando? Obviamente não posso estar preocupado com ele. Não me importo se ele aparecer ou não! É melhor assim, certo?

_**Ele vai chegar. Sempre chega. Talvez esteja apenas um pouco atrasado, só isso. Nada demais.**_

Mas quando vejo o ônibus se aproximando, sinto um pânico estúpido dentro de mim. Em geral esse é o último ônibus do dia. Se perder este ônibus, ele...

"Ei, você vai entrar ou não, rapaz?"

Pisco para o motorista e antes de conseguir me controlar, digo rapidamente: "Meu… meu _**amigo**_, ele… ele não chegou ainda..."

"Ah, você está falando daquele rapaz com cabelo grande? Ele tomou o ônibus das cinco e trinta. Então, vai subir ou não vai?"

Isso me atinge – tão duro que eu quase dou um passo para trás sem acreditar. Ele… ele tinha chegado **antes** de mim. Ele _**viera antes**_ de mim. Com uma única explosão, eu o havia afugentado.

_**Meeeerda! **_

"Garoto??"

Mas isso era bom, não era? Sim: eu não precisaria mais ver sua cara de otário. Aquilo era maravilhoso e eu estava feliz por ele ter ido embora antes de mim. Quem precisava vê-lo?

Então porque dei por mim sentando na última fila de bancos do ônibus?

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

.

**Sexta-feira:**

Certo, acho que ele já está levando esta brincadeira de mau-gosto longe demais. Admito, _**gritei**_ com ele – mas ele tinha me pego de surpresa e eu tinha todo o direito de agir assim, não tinha?

Se ele não tivesse me feito aquela pergunta de um jeito tão... verdadeiro… sempre tentando ser tão bonzinho... sempre parecendo tão alegre e gentil e... _**argh!**_

_**Ele ainda não falou uma única palavra comigo durante o dia inteiro. Ele sequer olhou para mim. Ele nem sorriu para mim... Ele não… **_

É claro, não me importo com nenhuma destas coisas porque estou muito feliz por não ter que aturá-lo mais.

Aperto meus dedos ao redor do cabo do meu guarda-chuva e olho fixamente para a poça d'água que aumenta debaixo dos meus pés. As chuvas nem bem se intensificaram e o fim de semana que se aproxima já me parece monótono. Eu realmente não sei por que estou tão cedo nesta parada, enquanto observo meu relógio.

_**Cinco e cinco… **_

_**Cinco e dez… **_

Sinto-me mais idiota a cada segundo.

_**Cinco e quinze…**_

E então ouço seus passos. Eles não são tão rápidos quanto antes e soam ainda mais pesados que os meus. Eu me atrevo a erguer minha cabeça para olhar para ele e quando nossos olhos se encontram, vejo que está muito surpreso por me encontrar parado aqui. Hesita por um momento antes de permitir que sua expressão fique um pouco reservada e fria.

Olho para ele e viro meu rosto com um suspiro. Se ele não vier falar comigo, eu é que não tenho nenhuma intenção de começar uma conversa.

E assim ficamos ali parados – como dois guerreiros solitários em um campo de batalha vazio – sem dizer nada... ou sem saber o que diabos dizer.

De repente ele espirra e eu o olho de rabo do olho, cautelosamente. Ele ergue a cabeça e me encara como se estivesse me desafiando a dizer algo.

Seus olhos estão úmidos, o nariz um pouco vermelho. Sacudo minha cabeça ligeiramente e meto a mão no meu bolso.

Empurrando um lenço azul em sua mão, eu me viro e fixo meus olhos no ônibus que vem chegando.

Posso sentir meu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido e minha boca ficando seca. O que foi que acabei de fazer? E porque ele ainda continua me encarando?

Mas ouvi-lo assoar o nariz me faz dar um suspiro de alívio.

"Quer ele de volta ou quer que eu...?"

Tomo o lenço de sua mão e o coloco no meu bolso enquanto entro no ônibus. Juro que o escuto xingar _**'grosso'**_ em voz baixa. E enquanto caminho para a última fila de cadeiras do ônibus, marco um lugar para ele, antes de me sentar e virar para olhar pela janela.

Ele senta ao meu lado... e juro que posso ouvi-lo sorrir.

_**Hn. E não ouse pensar nem por um segundo que isto nos faz amigos, Duo Maxwell. **_

O problema era saber se eu o deixaria saber disso.

.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fim do cap 01

**Nota da Tradutora - Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

Oi, Pessoal \o/

Depois da **Resenha Adicional** de _**School Tales – Arc 01**_ pela Ilía Verseau, aposto que vocês notaram mais uma diferença na fic, não? ^~

Isso mesmo – o título adaptado para o português foi modificado o/

Como sabem, gosto de trazer em cada fic escolhida por mim para ser traduzida tanto o **Título Original** da fic quanto uma **tradução/adaptação** do mesmo para o português. A intenção não substituir o NOME ORIGINAL. De forma nenhuma, pois é o nome com que a fic É e SERÁ RECONHECIDA por todo o fandom mundial. Pelo contrário, minha intenção é fazer as leitoras e leitores entenderem o nome da fic – afinal, de que adianta ler a fic e se você - leitor, leitora - não conseguir traduzir ou compreender o significado do nome da mesma? Ora, se trabalho com a tradução da fic inteira, como deixar o título da fic (importantíssimo) de fora?

Em relação à mudança do nome adaptado, aqui reza praticamente a mesma situação da fic _**'Chiaroscuro', **_da _**Lorena**_: depois de muito pensar, resolvi alterar o título adaptado anteriormente por mim para o português, uma vez que **'contos'** remonta ao significado de contar algo inventado, fantasioso – como uma Fábula, histórias para dormir e tal – e **'crônica'** significa a narração de fatos e acontecimentos à medida que eles aconteceram (quando no passado) ou acontecem (tempo presente, claro ^~).

Vocês hão de concordar comigo que é exatamente ESTA ÚLTIMA a definição da fic dada pela Kiya-Sama, no início da descrição do capítulo 01, láá em cima, ne?

Assim sendo... Já sabem: o nome traduzido/adaptado para o Português dela de hoje em diante será **'Crônicas Escolares'**.

OK?

Agora, é mandar reviews, pessoal... e esperar pelo segundo capítulo! YEY!!!

*e cobrar da Ilía Verseau pedaços do bolo!!! ham, ham* (O quê? Pensaram que eu ia cobrar fic? No no no! Minzinha aqui, uma Ariana que AMA comer XD)

_**Illy-chan**_

**: )**


End file.
